User blog:SPARTAN 119/Tomoe Gozen vs Khutulun
Tomoe Gozen, the female samurai renowned for her skill with the naginata. VS Khutulun, the Mongol warrior princess descended from Genghis Khan. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Tomoe Gozen Tomoe Gozen (巴 御前?) (1157?–1247), was a late twelfth-century concubine of samurai general Minamoto no Yoshinaka, as well as a rare female samurai warrior (onna bugeisha), known for her bravery and strength. She is believed to have fought and survived the Genpei War (1180–1185) between the Minamoto and Taira clans. After defeating the Heike clan and driving them into the western provinces, Minamoto no Yoshinaka (Tomoe's master) took Kyoto and desired to be the leader of the Minamoto clan. His cousin Yoritomo was prompted to crush Yoshinaka, and sent his brothers Yoshitsune and Noriyori to kill him. Yoshinaka fought Yoritomo's forces at the Battle of Awazu on February 21, 1184, where Tomoe Gozen purportedly took at least one head of the enemy. Although Yoshinaka's troops fought bravely, they were outnumbered and overwhelmed. When Yoshinaka was defeated there, with only a few of his soldiers standing, he told Tomoe Gozen to flee because he wanted to die with his foster brother Imai no Shiro Kanehira and he said that he would be ashamed if he died with a woman. There are varied accounts of what followed. At Battle of Awazu in 1184, she is known for beheading Honda no Moroshige of Musashi. She is also known for having killed Uchida Ieyoshi and for escaping capture by Hatakeyama Shigetada. After the battle, according to Heike Monogatari or the Tale of Heike, she gave up the sword. It is also said that she was defeated by Wada Yoshimori and became his wife. After Wada died, she was said to have become a nun in Echizen. These different stories are what give the story of Tomoe Gozen its intrigue. She was never proven to have been a historical figure so she could also be an invention of the author of Heike Monogatari. However, the grave of Yoshinaka's other female attendant Yamabuki Gozen does exist and most of the incidents in The Tale of the Heike are believed by historians to be true. (Modified from Wikipedia) Khutulun Khutulun (ca. 1260 – ca. 1306), also known as Aiyurug or Khotol Tsagaan, was the most famous daughter of Kaidu and the niece of Kublai Khan. Her father was most pleased by her abilities, and she accompanied him on military campaigns. Marco Polo and Rashid al-Din both wrote of her. Khutulun was born about 1260. By 1280, her father Kaidu became the most powerful ruler of Central Asia, reigning in the realms from western Mongolia to Oxus, and from the Central Siberian Plateau to India. According to Marco Polo, Khutulun was described as being a superb warrior; one who could ride into enemy ranks and snatch a captive as easily as a hawk snatches a chicken. She assisted her father in many battles, particularly against the Yuan Dynasty of her cousin the Great Khan - Kublai (r. 1260-94). Khutulun refused to marry unless a man could first defeat her in wrestling. Many men came forward to try, but none succeeded. She would challenge suitors who wanted to marry her to a wrestling match, in which the prospective groom would have to forfeit 100 horses if he lost. She gained 10,000 horses this way. Her parents became anxious for her to marry. The people alleged that she maintained an incestuous relationship with her father and thus would take no other man while he lived. Realizing the price her father paid for such malicious propaganda, Khutulun chose a man from among her father’s followers and married him without wrestling him. Sources vary on her husband's identity. Some chronicles say her husband was a handsome man who failed to assassinate her father and was taken prisoner while others refer to him as Kaidu's companion from the Choros clan. Rashid al-Din wrote that Khutulun fell in love with Ghazan, Mongol ruler in Persia. Her father Kaidu increasingly relied on Khutulun for advice as well as for political support. She was unmistakably his favorite child, and according to some accounts, he attempted to name her to be the next khan before his death in 1301. However, his choice was declined due to her male relatives. When Kaidu died, Khutulun guarded his tomb with the assistance of her brother Orus. She was challenged by her other brothers including Chapar and relative Duwa because she resisted their succession. She died in 1306. (From Wikipedia) =Weapons= Daggers Tanto (Tomoe) A Tanto is a Japanese dagger with a blade of about 15-30 centimeters in length. The weapon has a straight, typically single-edged blade with he cutting edge curving up to the point. The weapon was used extensively by the Samurai during the Heian (794-1185 AD) and Kamakura (1185-1333) periods, as well as being carried as a personal defense weapon by civilians. The tanto began to fall out of favor among samurai after the 1300s, being superceded by the longer wakizashi short sword, though tanto would be forged for other purposes. Mongolian Dagger (Khutulun) Mongol knives are straight-bladed weapons, at least in the specimen featured to the side, with a single edge. The weapons are sometimes ornately decorated, as seen in the image. 119's Edge The two weapons are almost identical in terms of edge and blade morphology. Even Swords Tachi (Tomoe) A tachi is a long Japanese sword with greater curve and more taper from the hilt. The weapon was about 70-80 cm long and was lighter in weight then the later katana. Tachi are widely believed to have been used as cavalry weapons, with the long curved blade being ideal from cutting down foot soldiers from horseback. Turko-Mongol Saber (Khutulun) The Turko-Mongol Saber is a curved sword used by various people of Central Asia, including the Mongols. The weapon features a curved blade designed for making lethal slashing attacks, though it could also be used to thrust. The weapon is about three-four feet long, making it ideal for use on horseback. 119's Edge Both weapons are curved, slashing weapons intended for cutting down enemies from horseback. Even Polearms Naginata (Tomoe) A Naginata is a Japanese polearm consisting of a long pole about 1.2-2.4 meters in length and a sword blade similar to that of a katana or wakizashi, typically about 30-60 cm in length. The weapon is capable of being used as both a thrusting and a slashing weapon, however, it is often used for making wide slashes in a spinning or turning motion, taking advantage of the weapon's balanced center of mass. Tomoe Gozen was known to be exceptionally skilled with the naginata. Jida (Khutulun) The Jida is a Mongol spear with a long, eight-inch blade on the head of a twelve-foot spear, being usable on foot or horseback, however, the weapon was mostly intended for use on horseback. 119's Edge Tomoe's Naginata for its greater versatility. Bows Yumi (Tomoe) The yumi, or Japanese longbow, is a large bow and arrow that was a favorite of weapon of the Samurai of feudal Japan. The weapon holds the distinction of being the longest bow in the world, longer even than the English Longbow. The bow is typically about two meters in length, longer than the archer is tall. The weapon is gripped asymmetrically, with the grip two thirds of the way up the bow. The yumi is traditionally made from a composite of wood and bamboo, though in the modern era, synthetic yumi are sometimes used for sport archery. The traditional wood and bamboo construction, combined with its great length, allows the bow to store large amounts of energy on the draw and release it with great force, giving a range of over 100 meters in the hands of a skilled archer. While the yumi is powerful, like all traditional bows, it has the drawback of taking years to master, leading to its partial replacement with the tanegashima musket once firearms were introduced by the Portuguese in the mid-1500s. Mongol Bow (Khutulun) A composite bow is a bow made from a composite of different materials, typically wood, horn, and resin. The composite of materials give the bow greater flexibility, allowing it to store more energy on the draw. This allows the bow to release the arrow with greater force, allowing for greater distance and armor penetrating power. Composite bows were used throughout Asia, the Middle East, North Africa, and the Mediterranean region. Numerous Asian cultures, including the Parthians, Huns, Mongols, and Turks, were known to be skilled at firing the composite bow on horseback, typically firing a devastating barrage of arrows, before making at tactical retreat, and repeating this, wearing down their enemies. Mongol archers in particular were known for their skill with the bow on horseback, drawing he bow as far back as their ear, then firing arrows over long distances, with enough force to punch through even heavy armor. 119's Edge While both bows were powerful and could be used on horseback, I give my edge to Khutulun's Mongol Bow as it was easier to use on horseback, and for the greater tactical effectiveness with the bow. =X-Factors= Explanations Both warriors were expert archers, but I give Khutulun a slight edge as the Mongols were known for use of horse archers to devastate enemy formations, including more heavily armored knights in Eastern Europe. As for polearm use, Tomoe takes this as she was legendary for her used of the naginata. Tomoe also takes a slight edge in swordsmanship as the Japanese were known for their great skill with the sword, and Tomoe would have no doubt been trained as such. As for training, Tomoe takes a slight edge for her training in Japanese martial arts, however, Khutulun takes physical strength, being able wrestle any man she met to the ground. Notes Tomoe will be accompanied by four samurai, and Khutulun by four Mongol warriors. =Battle= Tomoe Gozen: Khutulun: Khutulun and four Mongol Warriors rode forward, into an open field, scouting for a Mongol invasion of Japan. In the distance, they heard the sound of horse's hooves. From the other side of field, Tomoe Gozen and four samurai rode in to face them. Khutulun gave the order, and all five Mongol warriors drew back their bows and loosed their arrows. The arrows flew through the sky, one of them punching through the breast plate of one of Tomoe's samurai, while the other hit a second samurai right between the eyes. Tomoe did not flee, in spite of losing two of her men. She strung an arrow in her yumi and charged forward, followed by all three of her samurai. Tomoe fired her yumi, sending a meter-long arrow into the chest of a Mongol Warrior, impaling him. A Mongol and a samurai charged at each other their horses closing in. The samurai evaded the head of the Mongol's Jida lance and made a slice with his tachi at the Mongol's neck. The blade cleaved through the Mongol's neck, sending his head falling to the ground. The headless Mongol stayed on his horse for several feet before his body too hit the ground. The victorious samurai charged towards Khutulun herself, who spurred her horse on, seeming to flee in terror. But the Mongol was not retreating. Instead, she drew back her bow and pulled the string all the way back to his her before releasing an arrow. The arrow shot through the samurai's breast place, causing him to fall forward off his horse, dead. A Mongol warrior charged at Tomoe herself with his Mongol saber at the ready. Tomoe held her naginata in both hands, balancing on her horse as she made a diagonal slice, beheading her adversary in one fell swoop. Seconds later however one of Tomoe's samurai fell from behind, killed by a strike from a Mongol warrior's saber. Tomoe charged furiously the two surviving Mongols, slashing through a Mongol with her naginata , before charging at Khutulun herself. Khutulun raised her bow and loosed an arrow, which went slightly low, missing Tomoe, but striking her horse right between the eyes. Tomoe fell off her horse, but immediately got back up, just in time to see Khutulun charge at her, saber at the ready. Tomoe raised her naginata, and made a rapid slice, which glanced off Khutulun's armor, but nearly decapitated her horse. Tomoe put down her naginata and drew her tachi, ready to finish off her downed opponent. Tomoe raised her tachi in both hands, making ready to sever Khutulun's head. As Tomoe was about the strike, however, Khutulun leapt from her standing position and tackled Tomoe, putting her experience challenging her suitors to wrestling matches to good use. Khutulun drew her knife and made a downward thrust at Tomoe's face, but hit... only the dirt- Tomoe turned her head at the last moment, avoiding the fatal blow. Tomoe then drew her tanto and thrust it into Khutulun's neck, killing her in a spray of blood. Expert's Opinion This was a very close match. Tomoe only barely managed to win this battle hands to her slightly better training and better armor and weaponry. Original battle, votes, and weapons here. Category:Blog posts